


《重返科尔波》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.一句话概括本文主旨：故地重游2.灵感来源是萨博新的钥匙扣周边3.我流OOC，慎“我把你夹在发黄的记事本里，作我诗歌的火焰；我怀揣你，作我旅途的食粮。”——《来自巴勒斯坦的情人》；[巴勒斯坦]马哈茂德•达尔维什
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	《重返科尔波》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一句话概括本文主旨：故地重游  
> 2.灵感来源是萨博新的钥匙扣周边  
> 3.我流OOC，慎
> 
> “我把你夹在发黄的记事本里，作我诗歌的火焰；我怀揣你，作我旅途的食粮。”
> 
> ——《来自巴勒斯坦的情人》；[巴勒斯坦]马哈茂德•达尔维什

在记忆全部恢复以后，萨博曾回过科尔波一趟。

那不是一次刻意的旅程，起码萨博并没有要特别回去的意思，但是既然任务结束后的回程路线注定要经过哥亚王国，那么他也没有理由推开同伴的好意拒绝故地重游。

他独独去了科尔波。

哥亚王国是一片仿佛被时光遗忘的土地，属于贵族的城区一如既往的弥漫着令人作呕的气息，然而那些令萨博感到安定的地方却也并不适合他造访久留，风车村与达旦一家，哪一个都不是该收容他这个通缉要犯的地方。

只除了科尔波。

如果你在一个地方度过了四分之一段的人生，那么你这辈子都无法将它从你的血脉里割舍。

萨博一路走上山峦，在这时光停滞的山头辨认出一道道熟悉的痕迹，他和艾斯砍断用来做屋子的树干，经年暴露的年轮已经被青苔包裹，曾经摔进过路飞的陷阱，再没被人踩踏的土壤已经慢慢失去了曾经的用途。林间的风跨越光阴吹过萨博的脸颊，是和幼时一样带着花香的味道，曾经的他无数次在这道风里本来跑去，打鳄鱼锤老虎，偶尔哄一哄被艾斯锤得满头包的路飞和锤得人满头包却还一脸不高兴的艾斯。

艾斯……

萨博抬起手摸了摸左胸前的口袋，感到那张睡在记事本里的剪报正贴着他的心口发烫，那样灼热的力量令人想起燃烧的火炎和青春的光芒，想起翱翔天空的鸟和跃过水面的鱼，在路飞不曾出现的五年里他和艾斯抓鸟，自然也和艾斯捕鱼，艾斯踩着他的肩膀去够树上的鸟蛋，却又因为动作太慢而引得他不断摇晃，接着是他的摇晃引来艾斯的抱怨，再接着他回嘴，再接着他们吵架，再接着被飞回来的大鸟追着一路狂啄，最后一起瘫在地上动弹不得。

而那就是艾斯的气质了。

萨博从记忆里反刍艾斯的影子，又努力把他和他能搜罗到的所有照片与记述重合，白胡子的二队队长吞下了名为烧烧的果实，从此让火焰的影子伴着他洋溢的青春一起燃烧。

那是多灿烂的青春啊，萨博想，哪怕透过照片都能感到它们在透骨的燃烧，而作为这灿烂青春的艾斯，那样的，那样的艾斯，又如何能够体会死亡？

他走进了他们搭建的树屋。

革命军的任务给了萨博许多接触旧物的机会，然而无论哪个任务都没让他如此直接的面对积攒了十年的尘埃，扑面而来的灰尘里他被呛得咳嗽不断，好容易才看清楚屋内的摆设——路飞盖过的毛毯，被好好叠起收纳的旗帜，破损的木质家具，还有他们用来玩海贼游戏的望远镜。

怀着同样出海意愿的少年们在此齐聚，在朗照的晴空之下举杯共饮。他们不擅长饮酒，他们更喜欢拉面，然而结拜的仪式是出海前的必须，他们对天举起的杯子里晃荡着澄澈的酒液，然而他们饮下的却是穿越世界的旅行。

以及永远的……情。

他已经错过了十年的光阴。

有无数个夜晚他在路飞睡后和艾斯闲聊，就扒在那小小树屋的窗沿之上，那样粗陋的房子其实并不够容纳三个没大没小的顽劣孩子，然而打从童年起他们就总在不经意间得到世界的照顾与恩宠。

路飞的鼾声在他们的身后响得香甜，而他们却总有更多奇妙的东西可以交流，垃圾场里少儿不宜的杂志不能给路飞看到，然而两个大孩子却可以翻出来交流感想，勾肩搭背的时候我打一拳你踹我一脚，然后又被路飞梦里的一句“肉啊！”惊到收手。

在无数个星夜里萨博取下那望远镜来，靠在艾斯的肩膀上和他描绘他们头顶的星空，摩羯，双鱼和金牛，还有那些升上星空的蛇与白羊，人与猎手，而艾斯一开始还会努力的跟着萨博的描绘试图辨认星座，然而那些孤伶的点在他眼中始终无法构筑图形，于是每次都是不知所谓的看上一会，然后突兀的倒头便睡。

于是每次萨博也都无奈的看着突兀倒下的艾斯，拍拍手放下望远镜把这人挪到和路飞一起，两个黑发的男孩四仰八叉的睡在木板之上，路飞的脚压着艾斯的肚子，而艾斯的手顶着路飞的脑袋，如此七拧八歪的姿势萨博怎样都摆不正，闹到最后自己也睡晕进去，三兄弟乱成一锅粥。

然后再被清晨的太阳轻轻唤醒。

现在想来，那实在很拙劣很拙劣的望远镜，被淘汰进垃圾场的废品，连到镜面都刮出了花，金属质地的镜筒掉了一多半的漆，不论怎么举起，怎么调整方向，都会有一半视野无法看清。

但他们，就只有这一个望远镜。

萨博将它从窗口取下，一点点拂去它表面的灰尘，时至今日他已经学会了用皮肤辨认世界，能够轻松的从风和太阳的感觉里体察一切，可是现在他的感官已经失去了原本的灵巧，他摇摇欲坠，是站在千米高台上无望的人影，他听见自己的血液在经络里勃动，也听见他心里灼热而滚烫的荒漠，他心口的剪报是在燃烧吧，烧尽他所有错过缺席的欢笑与泪水，也烧尽他心中已经被风化成光裸卵石的回忆。

他终于回到了科尔波。

也只有他回到了科尔波。

那一天的萨博并没有待上很久，离去的时候也只带走了那个差劲的望远镜，他可以给它重新上漆，也可以换掉那枚残损的镜片，但他知道自己不会如此。

他没有带走地面上哪怕一寸尘埃。

他没有惊扰这树屋里封存了十年的寂静光阴。

鸟雀的啁啾中他走下这座山峦，并不计算十年在他二十岁的生命里占据多大的比重，他只是把玩着那枚破损而无用的望远镜，玩具似的将它照在四处打量，它当然照不见远处的地面，它只能照见逝去的光阴。

而除了那些活在记忆里的光阴，他本就什么都带不走，什么也留不下。

**Author's Note:**

> 正如注意事项所说，灵感来源于萨博的新的钥匙扣周边，拿着望远镜的样子过于可爱，以至于发出了“不会是当年树屋里的望远镜吧——”这样的猜测，而在和某位知名不具的太太聊过之后，就有了这篇文章。  
> 虽然没有写出想要的样子233  
> 全文2000+，以上。


End file.
